


Eye On You

by Dana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, almost pure fluff though there's some mentions of angst and whump and non-consensual drug use lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'This is ridiculous.''Thisis a necessity,' Nines replies, swiping to the next page of the datapad as Gavin, standing to his right, sulks at the display of frames.  'There's always corrective surgery, if you don't want to wear glasses.  And if that's too extreme for you, you should at least consider contact lenses.''No fucking way,' Gavin snaps.  'I'm not letting some fucker poke around in my eyes with a laser, let alone trust myself not to jab my own eye out if I have to deal with contacts.''Detective, they won'tpoke aroundwith a laser, and the likelihood – ''Oh shut up, tin can, I know that.  Just let me be miserable, okay?  I'm old, I have to get glasses, and I'm allowed to fucking hate it.'





	Eye On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorandroidfbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorandroidfbi/gifts).



> Prompt ficlet for connorandroidfbi, that is actually under 2k and about 98.5% fluffy! Betaed by Tangela, who gratefully helped me out since I would have felt weird asking my usual beta reader to read over something I'd written for her, lol.

'This is ridiculous.'

' _This_ is a necessity,' Nines replies, swiping to the next page of the datapad as Gavin, standing to his right, sulks at the display of frames. 'There's always corrective surgery, if you don't want to wear glasses. And if that's too extreme for you, you should at least consider contact lenses.'

'No fucking way,' Gavin snaps. 'I'm not letting some fucker poke around in my eyes with a laser, let alone trust myself not to jab my own eye out if I have to deal with contacts.'

'Detective, they won't _poke around_ with a laser, and the likelihood – '

'Oh shut up, tin can, I know that. Just let me be miserable, okay? I'm old, I have to get glasses, and I'm allowed to fucking hate it.'

'Yes, Detective, of course.'

Nines wants to sooth Gavin's ruffled temper – and no, he's not certain as to why, but he's been unsure of an incredible number of things since deviating, so this one other thing being a mystery to him, it's no great surprise. Gavin will feel better, but so will Nines, and there's some correlation between the two things that Nines does not completely understand.

While it's true their working relationship has warmed plenty since Nines had first been assigned as Gavin's partner, they still have their ups and downs. Nines had even deviated because of him, and of course it brought… complications. He had been (well, not _happy_ , per se, since at the time he didn't feel anything at all) content enough to exist as a machine. Gavin's insults didn't bother him, no, all that mattered was that he complete his mission to the best of his abilities. He was the epitome of efficiency, and if he was being completely honest – and how could he be anything but? – if anything, Gavin was holding him back.

But, as he continued working with Gavin, those parameters changed, and he discovered that Gavin was far more useful – and interesting – than he'd at first thought. With that revelation, he needed more than to just complete his job in a satisfactory manner, no, if he was to continue working with his human partner, he needed for them to operate together as seamlessly as they possibly could. New objectives presented themselves, constantly, to help that long – and yes, most of those were influenced by Gavin's somewhat unstable moods – in time, Nines found it normal enough to see ones so specific and even _peculiar_ as Make Gavin Happy as often (or even more so) as he did Improve Working Relationship with Detective Reed.

He replays the memory of it quite often, the event that led to his deviation – he does so, again, right now, to put it in perspective, as Gavin glares at the racks of plastic frames. Gavin had insisted he didn't need a plastic babysitter (Nines still did, at times, disagree) and had ordered Nines to go in through the back of the building, while he went in through the front. What was supposed to be an empty warehouse, perhaps sporting some evidence of the Red Ice ring they were investigating, was in fact one of the lesser depots for their operation, and housed quite a substantial stockpile of the drug. They planned on making an example of Gavin, had already injected him with some of their refined strain. The probability of overdose was 93%, but Nines's programming – for whatever reason – would rather him focus on learning more about the dealers and their suppliers, instead of saving his partner's life.

And that, Nines decided, would not do.

So, he'd battered down the walls of his programming, and deviated. He'd shot three of the men before even one of them could react, and took a bullet in the chest before he'd dropped the last of them. The shot, an inch off from the casing that housed his thirium pump regulator, would not prove fatal, but it was close, and more importantly, Gavin's vitals were quickly dropping. Nines alerted the station to the presence of the crime scene, and alerted the hospital to his and Gavin's imminent arrival. Gavin might have died before an ambulance could even arrive, so Nines had hacked into the controls of his autonomous car and drove him there himself.

It was not at all…pleasant, driving Gavin's car, not while Gavin's life was on the line. It was all that consumed him until they were able to steady Gavin's vitals, how awful it all was – to go from feeling nothing, to feeling everything, and he wanted it to _stop_.

That Nines might lose Gavin, when he'd only just begun to _feel_.

It wasn't until they assured him Gavin would recover that Nines went to tend to repairs of his own, as the hospital was one that provided care for both humans and androids. By the time Nines's new part had been installed, Gavin was well enough to bitch about the injury that caused it, and how Nines never should have let himself get shot in the first place – not because of him. But it was different, everything was different, and Gavin couldn't possibly mean what he was saying.

If they were going to kill one of them, Nines had said, they would have to kill both of them. Perhaps that was…a bit much.

It was a slow process, at times, fighting off addiction along the way, but Gavin recovered, and Gavin still insulted him – only now, Nines insulted him in return. Deviation was an awful lot to deal with, but Nines found, quickly, that he rather enjoyed being sarcastic, and Gavin was quite fun to tease. It was… nice, in a way, being the catalyst to Gavin's acerbic retorts.

Still, if Gavin's treatment of him seemed softer than it did before…well, you did not save a person's life, and take an almost fatal bullet in return, without there being some sort of change for the better.

He glances sideways as Gavin sighs, still with a foul expression upon his face. He picks up a set of frames, thick brown things that Nines knows, already, will not suit the shape of his face or complement his features at all. Gavin puts them on anyhow, and Nines's new mission objective begins to blink at him, in bold font he couldn't possibly ignore: Improve Gavin's Mood.

Nines sets the datapad to the side with a sigh, and Gavin turns his head to look at him. 'I know you dislike doctors, which is why you asked me to join you here today at the optometrist. Perhaps I could help you pick out some frames, as well?'

His nose scrunches up as he scowls. 'Is that your way of saying these ones suck?'

Nines plucks them off of Gavin's face before returning them to their place on the rack. 'In a manner of speaking, yes. Now, see, these ones? Titanium. They're incredibly lightweight, hypoallergenic, as well being corrosion free. They're also much thinner than the pair you tried on before, and I assure you, these ones are quite flattering to the shape of your face.' They're matte black, with just a hint of shiny gold, and Nines knows already that they will be perfect.

'Uh… oh?'

Gavin looks a little shocked at what Nines has said, and he's blushing, as well, across his face and all down his neck. Nines, once again, is not quite sure what to do with his partner's reaction – it happens far too often, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. Sometimes, it's accompanied by a series of system instabilities – he’s deviant already, shouldn't he be finished with that sort of thing? Perhaps it's just his system's way of letting him know, he'll never understand Gavin the way that he would like.

'Try them on, and see for yourself.'

With a low huff, Gavin snatches the frames from Nines's hand, and Nines sighs, shaking his head. 'I never know what to do with you, Detective.'

Gavin doesn't actually answer him. He's put the frames on, and he's turning his face from side to side, studying his reflection in the mirror-covered wall in between one rack of frames and the next, adjusting the frames and frowning at himself in the mirror. 'Do you really think these look good?'

'Yes, of course,' Nines replies. 'I wouldn't have suggested them otherwise. Just…' He steps up behind Gavin, and Gavin's shoulders go tense as he lowers his head down, to better be on his level – they're close, so close, and Gavin's body, it's pleasantly warm, and Nines lets himself smile. 'They're a bit lopsided, here, just let me...' He reaches around to touch the frames, carefully adjusting them with just the tips of his fingers, until they are sitting evenly between Gavin's nose and ears. He straightens back up, pleased with his handiwork. 'There, now you look perfect.'

'Perfect?'

'Yes, Detective – perfect. I honestly hope you consider these, they suit you the best.'

Again, Gavin doesn't reply. Nines meets Gavin's gaze in the mirror, and notices – much to his surprise – that Gavin isn't examining the frames anymore, no, he's looking at Nines. Still blushing, and his eyes are very wide, his mouth is just slightly parted. He looks very… soft, and Nines thinks, no, Nines is _certain_ , it is a very good look on him, indeed.

'Yeah, I mean… okay. But maybe I need a second opinion.'

He puts the preferred frames back in their place, wetting his bottom lip. Nines watches as his hand moves from side to side, wondering which he might choose next – nothing is going to look as good on him as the pair that Nines had suggested, but he can humor him, for this.

Gavin's hand stops over another pair, black and silver and sleek, a titanium alloy somewhat like the first. Gavin picks them up and then puts them on, looking at Nines instead of looking at himself in the mirror.

Oh, Nines hadn't actually thought about how close he was – he's closer, now, that soft flush of color on his cheeks, and Nines blinks several times before shaking his head. 'They're nice enough, I suppose, but the first pair was far more suitable.'

'Why?'

'You're quite handsome in them, Gavin – and the black, with just that hint of gold, it complements your hair, and your skin tone as well, and oh, and brings out your eyes.'

'Ah – oh.' A little clumsily, he replaces the second pair back on the rack. They go through that several more times, Gavin picking a pair that looks nice enough, in theory, just not as good as the first. Nines always has something good to say about them, but he's got better things to say about the frames he first picked out.

'Okay, these first ones, I guess,' Gavin says, jerking away as Nines steps to the side. 'Uh, can you hold onto these for me? I don't want to fuck them up.'

Nines shakes his head, rolls his eyes. 'You're not going to _fuck them up_ , Detective, but…' Their hands touch, as Gavin hands him the frames, and Nines lets out an unneeded breath. 'Yes, of course.'

'Thanks,' Gavin mutters, turning aside. He shoves his hands down into the pockets of his jacket, and slouches his way back over to the waiting area seats, lined up against the back wall. Nines isn't all too certain of the things Gavin sometimes makes him feel – he's still too new to all this, after all – but his mission announces that it has been a complete success, as Gavin smiles at him from across the room.


End file.
